


Something New

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Kylo can't stop thinking about Hux's uniform





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Tasha's fault

He doesn’t know how or when it happened, but Kylo Ren can’t stop thinking about that damn General Hux. More specifically, his uniform. They’ve slept together quite a few times since they first met. At first they were quick, dirty fucks. But as time went on they took their time with things. Experimented. Kylo had never been afraid to ask for what he wanted in bed, and Hux almost always agreed.

But lately Kylo can’t stop thinking about Hux’s uniform. Not only does Hux look damn good in it, it’s surprisingly soft. Intercrural sex is nothing new for them, but they always at least have their pants pulled down to their thighs. Now he wants to know what it would feel like, fucking into those thighs while Hux still wore his uniform. How soft it would be. How impossibly good it would feel.

He could never ask for it though. He’s sure this would be the thing that gets him laughed out of Hux’s bedroom for sure. Instead, it would just stay a fantasy for the nights that Kylo couldn’t spend with Hux. 

\------

Kylo burst into Hux’s quarters, using the Force to open the doors. Hux sits at his desk, barely sparing a glance over his data pad.

“I gave you the code specifically so you wouldn’t do that anymore,” he says, though there’s no real venom behind it. Kylo’s day has been long and stressful, and right now he needs to release all of his built up tension. He storms over to Hux, tossing his data pad a side and plopping down in his lap. Kylo kisses him passionately, grinding his hips down. 

Hux takes a moment to respond, but soon enough he’s kissing back, sliding his tongue into Kylo’s mouth and bucking his hips upwards. Kylo moans into the kiss and feels his cock straining against its confines. He gets up and pulls Hux up with him, backing him against the wall. They continue to kiss and Kylo runs his hands all over Hux’s body. He’s too far to gone to realize what he’s doing.

The soft feel of Hux uniform drives Kylo wild. He starts to rub in between Hux’s thighs, hoping Hux will just think he’s trying to tease him. But Hux pushes at Kylo’s chest and studies him curiously. 

“Oh Kylo,” he says slowly, a smirk forming on his lips. “You like the way the fabric feels don’t you?” Kylo can feel himself flush. He’s too embarrassed to even speak. “Well go on then,” Hux continues. “Fuck my thighs. I know you want to know how it feels.” His voice is teasing and cruel. Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his life. 

Kylo undoes his pants and frees his cock. It’s already dripping. Hux is still facing him when he comes in close and slips his dick between Hux’s thighs. It feels so good he doesn’t even try and take it slow. He thrusts in earnest, face pressed into Hux’s neck.

“How does my uniform feel, Ren? Is it like you imagined? I bet you’ve been thinking about this for a long time. Did you touch yourself at night, fantasizing about this? Filthy.”  
Kylo let out a moan at that. He feels so depraved and filthy and it only turns him on more. “Fuck, Hux. This feels so fucking good. So f-fucking soft.” Kylo moans long and loud into Hux’s ear. He doesn’t care about anything except his impending orgasm. It only takes a few more thrusts until he’s coming all over Hux’s thighs. His head drops onto Hux’s shoulder and he takes a moment to catch his breath. When he pulls back he immediately drops to his knees and starts unbuttoning Hux’s pants. But when he pulls them down he finds Hux’s cock already spent and softening.

When he looks up, Hux is looking away, a flush creeping onto his face. Kylo rises to his feet and makes Hux look at him. “Well, well, well, General. It looks like I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed themselves.”

“Shut up, Ren.”

Kylo simply chuckles in response. He cleans himself up and tucks himself in before turning to leave. Before he walks out the door he spares one last glance at Hux. “Until next time, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) As always, your feedback is appreciated.


End file.
